Part 2
Synopsis Bee, a reluctant hero, becomes entangled in the adventures of a puppy (...or is he a cat?) as they travel between reality and the void of Fishbowl Space. Plot Bee and Puppycat fall down towards an empty space with a moniter screen, the screen greets PuppyCat saying he looks different and that Bee is an unrecognized intruder and must be incinerated. Puppycat convinces it that she is his guest, and welcomes her and zaps on a uniform similar to Puppycat and then opens a portal to fishbowl space. Puppycat explains that their assignment is to take care of Wallace, a giant fish who seems to be distraught. Bee attempts to comfort Wallace and asks whats wrong, he says that he misses his mother, which he always does. Wallace exagerates how long his mother is gone and when she will come back. Bee offers Wallace things to make him feel better but he denies her requests, he actually wants a story. PuppyCat tells a story, "Once upon a time...there was a space outlaw who fell in love with the Space King's daugther and they both agreed they were meant to be together. The princess decided to run away with him, and they planned to meet at their favorite meadow before they escaped. But it was a trap. The Princess had lied, and the outlaw was surrounded by the King's army of warlocks. Filled with anger from her betrayal, the magic that was meant to capture the outlaw instead transformed him into a monster, and he escaped..." Wallace, no longer crying, asked what happens next, PuppyCat tells him that is all, Wallace says that that is awful but also...interesting. His eyes become red and teeth spiked out of his mouth only for a deformed monster to come out of his mouth, saying that it knew it was him pretending that it was just a fairy tale lying to children thinking you would live up to a hero who in reality is just an awful monster. The monster grabs PuppyCat with it's tounge, Bee takes out a sword and bites the monster's tounge. PuppyCat is disgusted and tells Bee to use her sword, but she refuses. She bites throught the tounge freeing PuppyCat, and causing the monster pain. PuppyCat tells Bee to pick him up and cock his tail like a gun, not seeing the point Bee follows his instructions and a laser shoots out of PuppyCat's mouth and points towards the monster killing it. Bee asks if the story PuppCat told Wallace was true, but PuppyCat only ignores her. They return home and recieve payment, PuppyCat takes a small portion and gives the rest to Bee. Bee is going to use her money to buy Deckard a cassorole since he bought her a cassorole and asks PuppyCat what he will use his money for. Puppycat ignores her, Bee says she likes his story and she would help him think up of a good ending. PuppyCat stares at his reflection in the window, Bee turns on the lights around him, for his true reflection to show but only for a moment. Characters *Bee *Puppycat *Wallace Trivia *It was implied that PuppyCat is the space outlaw that fell in love with the princess, the monster/wallace knew the truth about PuppyCat, that he's only pretending, and he lies to people telling them that it's just a story and tries to be a hero, but in reality he was the outlaw and was betrayed by the princess. Category:Episodes